true luv last 4ever even when u have problems
by panny4
Summary: this is about how trunks and pan get together. (please read it is my frist)
1. love

Pan woke up to the light from the morning sun that was coming from her  
window. She got out of bed and took a long shower. She could feel the  
warm water roll down her body. She got out of the shower and dried her  
self off. She got dressed and went down stairs to get something to  
eat. She had a black tank top and some shorts. Her mom was cooking  
breakfast while her dad (gohan) sat on the couch watching TV. Pan went  
to her dad and gave him a huge and a kiss on the forehead and said  
"good morning mom and dad". She ran to her mom and started to help her  
cook breakfast. (Goten was still asleep) when breakfast was done she  
ran out the door to go train with Trunks. She flew in to the air and  
all of a sudden she stopped and said, "Why don't I do instant  
transmission" she search for trunk's ki. When she found his ki she did  
instant transmission right to him he was in the gravity room already  
working out. She could see the sweat running down his muscular body.  
Trunks waved at her and said, "let's get started". He rushed at her  
with a powerful kick in the ribs. She was not paying attention to the  
fact that Trunks was fighting her she just stood there and looked in  
to his wonderful blue eyes. (You could so tell that she loved him).  
Trunks yelled at her to pay attention. Pan said, "sorry I was thinking  
about something". Trunks could so tell she liked him because he liked  
her to.  
After training in the gravity room for hours. They went down stair to  
get something to eat. Bra was down stair with Goten watching TV. All  
Pan could think about was Trunks. She looked at him as she ate her  
sandwich. In his deep blue eyes she could see her self with him. Goten  
asked if they wanted to go see a movie just the four of them all  
together. Everyone knew that Trunks and Pan liked each other and  
everyone knew that Goten and Bra liked each other. They where always  
together just the four of them. They all looked at each other and said  
"yea". Later that day they all went to the movies they saw The Ring.  
Bra was very scared every time something happened she would grab on  
Gotens arm. Pan was not scared but she still grabbed on to Trunks  
whenever a scary part came on. Goten and Pan spent the night at Trunks  
and Bras house. They all stand up all night talking and playing  
around.  
When Goten and Bra went to sleep Trunks took Pan to his room to tell  
her how he felt about her. He looked her in the eyes and told her that  
he loved her very much and that he wanted to spend the rest of his  
life with her. She told him that she felt the same way and that she  
has always loved him. Trunks smiled as he kissed her. She was so happy  
that her dream was coming true. She looked him in the eye and said, "I  
want to be yours 4ever". Trunks unbuttoned her shirt and massaged one  
of her breast while he sucked on the other one, biting it as he sucked  
on it. He switched to her other breasts sucking on the other one. He  
could hear her moan as he sucked on her chest. They took they rest of  
their clothes off. Trunks looked at her body. He put his fingers  
inside her pumping them in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure.  
Trunks could feel her wetness. He replaced his finger with his tongue  
eating her out. She wrapped her legs around him as he put his dick  
inside her. He pumped in and out of her, as she began to moan. She  
could fell him inside of her as he pumped his long dick in and out of  
her, she dig her nails in to his back. Letting out powerful moans of  
pleasure. The next day when Trunks woke up she was asleep in the bed. 


	2. what happens after love

Pan woke up a few minuets after trunks did. She thought about what they had done last night. They both looked each other in the eyes; Trunks could tell that she was scared of what would happen if her parents and everyone else found out. He told her that it would be ok and he would protect her no matter what her dad did to him (they both knew that their parents would be very mad about what they did.). They got into the shower and got dressed. They went down stair everyone was still asleep. Bra was asleep next to Goten on the coach. They went to go train a little in the gravity room. All she could think about was what they did last night. In her heart it feel right but in her head it felt wrong. Trunks could tell what she was thinking about he told her not to worry about it. Later that day she went home. She could tell that something was wrong she felt really sick inside. She went to bed thinking about it all night. When she woke up she went right to the doctors to see what was wrong with her. She found out that she was pregnant. She had no clue how she was going to tell Trunks that he got her pregnant. She was so scared that he would never want to talk to her again. She looked for trunk's ki and did instant transmission right to him. He was a work in his big office. The first thing he said to her was what's wrong. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She old him that she was pregnant and that it was his child. He looked at her with a smile. In the back of his mind he had no clue how she was going to have a baby with out the rest of the gang finding out. He knew that they would have to tell them. He told her to wait there and that he will take her home to tell her parents. Pan was so afraid that she would never see Trunks again. When they got there trunks told gohan that he had to tell him something very important the went off in to the deep dark blue sky. Trunks told Gohan that he had got his only daughter Pan pregnant and that he loved her very much and that he wanted to be her mate. Gohan was very very upset. In his mind he wanted to kill trunks. Videl was so upset that she passed out right on the floor. They all did instant transmission to the Capsule Corp to tell Vegeta and Bulma what had happened. Vegeta flew at his son and gave him a hard kick in the ribs making him fall to the ground in pain. Gohan and Vegeta told them that they could never see each other again. Trunks and pan where so mad that they ran off. All she could do was cry in trunk's arms knowing that their families where looking for them both. They both decided that they would run away forever. 


End file.
